callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Silence
Dead Silence is a Tier Three perk featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Strike Team, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare '', ''Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, a stealth perk in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and a Field Upgrade in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Dead Silence reduces a player's footstep noise significantly, allowing players to walk, sprint, and jump 60% silently. This perk is mainly used by players wishing to be stealthy; it lowers footstep sound so that it is 60% silent - however it can still be heard, usually only picked up by high quality sound systems. It allows players to clearly hear other players' footsteps who are not using the perk. However, crouch-walking, going prone, or moving while aiming down sight completely cancels noise created by movement. Dead Silence does not ''have an effect on weapon switching sounds, however. Even with the perk, falling from any height makes at least a slightly audible sound, and especially so from large heights where the loud cracking noise is still made. Rustling through bushes/grass also still creates noise. Dead Silence was also awarded to the prop team in the Weekend Warfare game mode, Prop Hunt. Gallery Dead Silence Model MWR.png|The model of the perk in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: World at War This perk is unlocked in at level 52. Dead Silence is identical to its ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart; however, due to the ability to adjust sound settings and thus remove ambient noises and announcer voices, this perk can prove more useful than what it did in the previous installment. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Dead Silence appears again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It silences the player's footsteps and reduces the effect of the Recon perk, from 12 seconds to six seconds. To unlock Dead Silence Pro, the player needs to earn 50 close range kills, similar to Ninja and Scrambler from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Dead Silence can be canceled out by Sitrep Pro within close proximity. Dead Silence Pro negates falling damage, similar to Commando Pro from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Lightweight Pro from Call of Duty: Black Ops. This does not give the player the ability to survive kill zones disguised as long drops, including the well in Seatown and falling off Overwatch. Gallery File:Dead Silence Concept.jpg|Concept art for a stealth based character model; the upper torso is displayed. File:Dead Silence Concept Back.jpg|Concept art for a stealth based character model; the back is displayed. File:Dead Silence Concept F&B.jpg|Concept art for a stealth based character model; the front and back are displayed. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dead Silence returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It allows the player to move without making any sounds. It also stops audible call outs from a player using the perk. This class is more effectively paired up with other stealth based perks such as Blind Eye and Cold-Blooded, or with high mobility perks such as Extreme Conditioning and Lightweight. Suppressors are extremely common with users of Dead Silence, to facilitate a stealth-based class. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Dead Silence returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Strike Team Dead Silence returns in Call of Duty: Strike Team. It allows players to reduce their audio signature. The Pro version allows the player to greatly reduce their audio signature. It is unlocked after completing the Europa Fall mission. Call of Duty: Ghosts Dead Silence returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a stealth perk. It quiets the users' footsteps (to where it is barely audible; it seems to decrease movement noise by 90%). This effects on enemies could be countered by Amplify, but not entirely (Dead Silence users' footsteps heard by Amplify are slightly less audible than regular footsteps heard without Amplify, but still distinguishable. One note is that it decreases the volume of footsteps, not the range which they can be heard. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Dead Silence returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III as a Tier 3 perk, allowing the player to move without making any footstep sounds. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Dead Silence returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare as a Tier 3 perk, letting the user's footsteps and jump packs be silenced. It is unlocked at Level 43. This perk is countered by the Tracker perk, allowing Dead Silence users' footsteps to be shown. Dead Silence Model IW.png|Dead Silence perk model in Create-a-Class. Dead Silence Unlock Card IW.png|Dead Silence being unlocked in multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Dead Silence returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as a Field Upgrade rather than a perk. As before, it reduces the user's footstep noise, but for a limited duration which are refreshed in each kill, akin to the Exo Mute Device in Advanced Warfare. It is unlocked at level 10. Trivia *Melee kills count towards Dead Silence Pro. *Dead Silence was originally going to be an ability of one of the four planned multiplayer character abilities. However, the character models were scrapped and it was added as the Pro ability of Ninja.http://fourzerotwo.com/post/688644283/deadsilence Robert Bowling's website showing concept art for a stealth class as well as its origins *Dead Silence Pro doesn't completely negate falling damage. A player can still die if playing on hardcore and by jumping from a great height several times. *In Modern Warfare 3, the Pro version of Sitrep did not counteract Dead Silence until an update. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Stealth Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Tier 3 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Field Upgrades